onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Eustass Kid
| jname = ユースタス・キッド | rname = Yūsutasu Kiddo | ename = Eustass Kid | first = Chapter 498; Episode 392 | affiliation = Kid Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Captain | epithet = Eustass "Captain" Kid | jva = Daisuke Namikawa | age = 21 (debut) 23 (after timeskip) | birth = January 10th | height = 205cm (6'8") (debut) | bounty = 470,000,000 }} is a notorious pirate from the South Blue and the captain of the Kid Pirates. He is one of The Eleven Supernovas who are all renowned pirates on Sabaody Archipelago, whose individual bounties are greater than 100,000,000 when the Straw Hat Pirates arrived. One of the reasons his bounty was higher than Luffy's when they arrived at the Archipelago was a result of him and his crew causing huge numbers of civilian casualties in the course of their activities. After the timeskip, his bounty has been raised from 315,000,000 to 470,000,000. Appearance Kid is a pale, muscular man with bright red hair, resembling flames. He has black circles around his dark red eyes, and dark purple lips. His nose has a particular shape, being quite pointed and having little protrusions on both sides. He has dark colored fingernails and no eyebrows. He dresses in an extravagant attire consisting of black and yellow lizard-print pants with a red fringe, motorcycle boots, and a blue sash under a green belt fastened by a large circular buckle with a four-leaf clover-like pattern in the middle. He also has a slim bandolier, also with minuscule bolts that go diagonally over his right shoulder then ties to his waist, where he keeps a dagger with a Japanese-style hilt and what appears to be a flintlock gun. He also has gold bangles around both wrists. He wears a pair of studded, square shaped goggles on his forehead, and a large fur captain's coat over his bare muscular torso. The dark brown coat is adorned with spikes on its shoulders lined in maroon. The collar of the coat is extremely flared and wide. He typically wears this coat with his right arm in its sleeve and his left arm under the coat itself. As a child, his hair was spikier and more spread out, similar to a lion's mane. He also wore larger and rounder goggles and did not have dark lips. He was depicted tinkering with a toy robot with a wrench. After the timeskip, he is shown with slightly longer hair that appears to be slicked back. He also has a large scar that starts from the left side of his forehead and goes down his neck and another smaller one that goes through his left eye. His left arm also appears to be entirely mechanical indicating that he lost his arm during the two year timeskip. His attire consists of his trademark spotted pants, a dark opened vest, a long dark coat that is kept draped over his shoulders and two large belts. He appears to have become more muscular and also has scars on his right forearm, left pectoral, and on the left side of his abdomen. Gallery Personality Eustass Kid is notorious for causing huge amounts of civilian casualties. He is generally either angry or making sarcastic jokes. When he feels that he is being insulted, he is quick to resort to violence, as shown when he attacks Scratchmen Apoo, for apparently staring at him. He is quite sensitive to being mocked, insulted or glanced at. He also seems to be cruel even when not provoked, as he crucified another defeated pirate crew just because he deemed them too weak to roam around in the New World. Kid is fearless and has a penchant for violence. According to Baron Tamago, after the timeskip when Kid was roaming around in the New World, he destroyed two ships belonging to Yonko Big Mom's allies. This shows how fearless he is and does not hesitate to challenge a Yonko who is at the same level as Whitebeard. Despite his violent nature, he knows how to restrain himself when in a precarious situation. Kid is also shown to be quite cynical about the World Government. He is not blind to the way the World Nobles act, remarking that compared to them pirates are almost humane in nature and that they at least have charming sides and do not hesitate to be honest about their faults, unlike the Nobles, who justify their abuses with their heritages granted by their ancestors. He decides to leave the auction house after Keimi is bought for 500,000,000 by a World Noble, commenting that it was like a metaphor for this screwed up world and calling the whole affair a farce. He similarly notes that the charade was over when the broadcast of Portgas D. Ace's execution was cut off. }} Kid has the same dream as Luffy: to find One Piece and become the new Pirate King. Because of this, and Luffy's recklessness, he seems to have a great deal of respect for him. However, while they often encounter the same problems, Kid deals with them in his own way, apparently slaughtering anyone and everyone who ever laughed at his ambition, in some ways being an antithesis to Luffy. He also seems to believe that possessing the determination to achieve the impossible is necessary to survive in the New World. Relationships Allies Scratchmen Apoo Kid once got into a fight with Apoo at Sabaody Archipelago , but they both agreed to postpone their fight until after they entered the New World. During their meeting in the New World, Apoo wrecked Kid's hideout and beat up one of his crew members because of the possibility that Kid was hiding a sniper, enraging Kid and resulting in a scuffle. However, it is revealed shortly after that they in fact plan to form an alliance. Rivals/Enemies As a Supernova, he sees the other 100,000,000+ bounty rookies he encountered in the Sabaody Archipelago as his rivals, though he seems to be focused more on Law and especially Luffy. He, Law, and Luffy have all agreed to meet again in the New World. Monkey D. Luffy Eustass sees Luffy as a prominent rival for the mantle of the next Pirate King. After the Whitebeard War, he stated that he is not generous enough to let Luffy run around as he pleases. Regardless, Luffy has earned Kid's interest with his actions against the World Government prior to their first meeting, and Kid came to respect Luffy for assaulting a World Noble and being the only Supernova to join the war. After the timeskip he expresses amusement when he watches Luffy's capture on Punk Hazard. Trafalgar Law In the manga, Law gave Kid the finger when he (presumably) overheard Kid talking behind his back regarding rumors of how Law's manners appear to be rather lacking. Later on, when Kid volunteered to deal with the Marines amassing outside of the Auctioning House as a farewell gift to Rayleigh as well as the Straw Hats and the Heart Pirates, both Law and Luffy took Kid's cockiness as an insult and opted to follow him outside in order to compete with the fellow super rookie. When Kid insisted that he alone is sufficient enough for the task and orders the other two to step down, Law was the first to retaliate by stating he will take Kid out first should he order him about one more time. Nevertheless, he sided once again with Kid after the two crews were confronted by a Pacifista. Kid seems to have retained an interest in Law in the New World and was pleased to see he was planning something and was not just a "Government Dog." Abilities and Powers Kid is a fearsome pirate who, along with the rest of his crew, showed flawless resistance to the Haki pulse emitted by Silvers Rayleigh at the Human Auction House and effortlessly defeated a large group of marines alongside Luffy and Law. After the timeskip, he seems to have become much more bold, if not more powerful, as he destroyed two ships belonging to Big Mom's allies despite her being a Yonko. As the captain of the Kid Pirates, Eustass Kid has complete authority over the crew. During the timeskip the Kid Pirates continued to rise in infamy, as evidenced by Kid and Killer's bounties increasing, and their willingness to attack Big Mom's ships. Kid also appears well connected, as he is aware of dealings within the underworld. Devil Fruit Kid possesses a Devil Fruit power connected to magnetism. This manifests in two different abilities, both depicting repulsion and attraction of metals within his vicinity to be used as weapons. The first allows him to repel metallic objects away from himself, such as reflecting a Marine cannonball back towards its shooter. The second ability allows him to draw metallic objects towards him and form them into objects, his most frequent use of this being to form a giant arm made of hundreds of metallic weapons and objects and connecting it to his right hand. When forming this metallic arm, he can use it to punch his opponents, or as a makeshift shield to block even a Pacifista's laser beams. It is unknown if the firearms connected to his metal arm can fire at his will or not. In the anime and Unlimited Cruise game, Kid can also launch compressed bullets of scrap metal at his opponent at high speed. When using his Devil Fruit ability, purple electrical sparks emit from his hands, so his ability may actually stem from electromagnetism. The main weakness of the fruit seems to be its dependence from the surrounding environment, which must contain metal in order for the fruit's powers to be used (though this weakness has yet to be exploited). Other than that, it is also weak against the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. * : Kid's one named attack, he repels any metallic material in his vicinity in a chosen direction. In effect, it works like a catapult. At its strongest, the attack is able to send a Pacifista flying. This attack was first seen at the Human Auction House, where he repelled a Marine cannonball at high speed back towards the attackers. This attack retains its original name in the Viz Manga. Video Game-Only Attacks * : A technique in the video game One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World, Kid uses this variation of "Repel", creating a vortex of metal pieces around the enemies that seem to both shock and pummel them at the same time, knocking them off their feet. Weapons He carries around a flintlock pistol and a dagger, and while he was on the verge of unsheathing the latter in various occasions, he never actually used it in combat, so his skills with both the weapons are as of yet unknown. Sometime during the timeskip his left arm was replaced with a mechanical one, making him a partial cyborg, however whatever capablities that his new arm now grant him are currently unknown. But he may be able to combine his Devil Fruit abilities with his robot arm. History Past Kid formed his own crew in the South Blue. The Kid Pirates were noted to have been responsible for a great deal of damage and had caused many civilian casualties along their journey. Whitebeard War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc After a long voyage following one of the Log Pose routes of the Grand Line, Kid and his crew come to the Sabaody Archipelago to prepare themselves for the New World. While there, he has a little squabble with Scratchmen Apoo in Grove 24. Before their battle can escalate further, Apoo askes Kid to postpone it until they get to the New World. Knowing what will happen if an incident were to happen, Kid agrees to Apoo's terms. Kid, along with his crew, then venture deeper into the mangrove and enter the Human Auctioning House. As Kid waits for the auction to begin, he makes a number of remarks to his crew, claiming that the World Nobles make pirates seem humane by comparison and bemoaning the twisted nature of the world order, before noting that he may actually join in on the slave auction. Kid later catches a glimpse of Trafalgar Law, who is already sitting for the auction, and is flipped off by the pirate- doctor. As the auction begins, Kid notices some members of the Straw Hat Pirates come in, and is disappointed to find the captain isn't around, noting that he wished to see just how big an idiot and how crazy Luffy is supposed to be, as depicted in the newspapers, not knowing that he will soon receive his wish. Kid watches through most of the auction, until the World Noble Saint Charloss makes an outrageously high 500,000,000 bid for the mermaid Keimi, which completely shuts out the other participants in the auction. Seeing the noble go unchallenged, Kid decides to leave the Auction House, considering it another example of what's wrong with the world. However before he and his crew are out of the building, Luffy and Zoro crash through the wall right next to them. What followed next then is a ruckus caused by Luffy that catches Kid's eye. As the events unraveled, Kid, along with the rest of the crowd, watch in shock as Luffy punches the World Noble, Charloss, out of anger for shooting his Fishman ally Hatchan. While most of everyone in the auction house starts panicking at this turn of events, Kid, as well as Trafalgar Law, on the other hand, simply smile approvingly at what happened. Just as Kid is watching the chaos that was being caused, he notices that someone suddenly came out of the back of the auction house's stage along with a giant. He then witnesses the person take out nearly everyone in the place except for the Straw Hats and their allies with a "Rush of Spirit", otherwise known as "Haki". Having taken the blast and survived through it, Kid realizes that this person was none other than Gol D. Roger's first mate, Silvers Rayleigh. As the situation continues, Kid and those still conscious realize that a bunch of a Marines are now surrounding the auction house for what Luffy did. Though happy at seeing how crazy Luffy is as the rumors stated, Kid decides to not stick around to fight a Marine Admiral. Seeing as how the Marines are treating Kid's and Law's crews as if they are accomplices to the Straw Hats, Kid tells Luffy and Law that he will go on ahead and clear a way for them so that they will not have to worry themselves. Luffy and Law, however, are insulted by Kid's remarks, and instead decide to go face the Marines along with him. Together, the three captains begin to fight the Marines outside the auction house with their respective Devil Fruit powers. Luffy notes that both Kid and Law have crazy powers, with Kid responding that Luffy has the weirdest. After beating back the first wave of Marine attacks and scattering them, Kid notes that their plan of attack is now utterly demolished. He bids Luffy goodbye and states that it was nice meeting him, but promises that the next time they meet he will not be so merciful. Luffy unconcernedly replies that he's the one who will find One Piece. Both Kid and Law stare at Luffy and are even distracted from the attacking Marines. Killer defends Kid and scolds him for not paying attention. Kid acknowledges Killer but reflects to Luffy that on the paths they'd traveled up to now, saying something like that would have gotten them laughed at. He mentions that he killed anyone who dared laugh at him. He also states that from this point, anyone without the nerve to say that would die on the seas. He invites both Luffy and Law to meet up with him in the New World before departing with his crew. After defeating the marines, the Kid Pirates are on their way to leave the island, when moments later Kid and his crew are confronted by what they believe to be Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma (later reveled to be a Pacifista). It surprises both Kid and the pirates, when It fires a laser from it's mouth which hits Kid's left leg, felling him at once. Law and his crew happen to encounter them while escaping as well and, despite Kid telling Law to stay back (which is met once again by Law's earlier threat), they both prepare to fight against the Pacifista. Marineford Arc Eustass Kid and his crew show up again, alive and well back at the Sabaody Archipelago. They watch the live broadcast of the execution of Portgas D. Ace up until it os cut off by the Marines. After this, Kid tells his men they are departing. The Kid Pirates then approach Marineford, and watch the war unfold from a safe distance on board of their ship. Post-War Arc After the war was declared over by Sengoku, Kid comments on that since Whitebeard is dead, the balance of the Three Great Powers is now shifted, the New World is under the control of Shanks, Kaido and Big Mom and the New Age, the likes of which no one has ever seen before, has begun. Kid and his crew later arrive in the New World. He is reading aloud from the newspaper article about Luffy going to Marineford a second time. He then asks Killer what the Ox Bell is. After Killer's explanation, Kid thinks Luffy's message means that he (Luffy) was going to create the new age himself. Kid finds this amusing and then states that Luffy really knows how to get on people's nerves, and even though he gives the Straw Hat captain credit for being the only Supernova brave enough to participate in the Marineford War, thereby putting him a step way ahead of the other infamous rookies, he (Kid) is not generous enough to let Luffy go around and do as he pleases. He then takes Haritsu Kendiyo's pirate crew captive. After the crew begs him to let them go back to "Paradise" (the first half of the Grand Line), he ties them to branches in the shapes of different crosses and crucified them using his Devil Fruit powers, saying that people with that little amount of resolve have no business in the New World. Two Years Later As new 100 million bounty pirates arrive at the Sabaody Archipelago alongside the return of the Straw Hat Pirates, Kid is one of several pirates mentioned for making a name for himself in the New World, alongside X Drake. Recent events suggest that Kid has grown much more powerful and even more confident, going as far as to destroy two of the ships of Big Mom's allies, apparently without any concern for the ruthless Yonko taking revenge. However, the extent of their conflict is yet unknown. At some point, Kid replaced his left arm with a large mechanical arm. Pirate Alliance Saga Punk Hazard Arc During the events on Punk Hazard he is watching Caesar Clown's broadcast of his new weapon of mass destruction via a video Den Den Mushi. When asked by a subordinate if he is interested, he states that he is not interested in owning the weapon but merely wants to know about it. After seeing his fellow Supernovas Luffy and Law captured, Kid then leaves the broadcast at the urging of Killer to meet up with some apparent guests. He then tells Killer that watching is meaningless, and how he does not think Killer ought to work as a broker anyway. Kid also mentions he is surprised about how Law was really was planning something all along, having believed he had become a government dog. Asking if the people had arrived yet, Killer tells him they have and that he was surprised they came at all. Before entering the room, Killer reminds Kid to be friendly, causing the captain to become irritated and tells Killer to shut up. Opening the door, it is revealed that inside are Scratchmen Apoo and Basil Hawkins. Apoo, standing amongst a wrecked room and over one of Kid's badly beaten subordinates, tells Kid that it feels nostalgic for him to see his ugly face. Kid instantly becomes enraged, asking what gave him the right to trash someone's hideout. Apoo replies that when he gets invited by the enemy, he comes expecting a fight and that he had suspected there might be a sniper somewhere. As the two challenge each other, Hawkins declares how foolish the meeting is and that he is leaving. Killer asks him to wait as he steps between Kid and Apoo, reminding them that the three crews came together to try and form an alliance and asks that they at least try to discuss it. Major Battles * Eustass Kid vs. Scratchmen Apoo (postponed) * Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law, and Monkey D. Luffy vs. Marine assault team * Kid Pirates and Heart Pirates vs. Pacifista * Kid Pirates vs. Big Mom Pirates' allies Anime and Manga Differences When Kid, Law, and their respective crews encountered a Pacifista, it is currently not specified whether this one was Kuma or not in the manga and are left with a cliffhanger. In the anime, this one was a regular Pacifista and the pirates were given some scenes fighting it. When it seemed that they defeated the Pacifista, it got back up and resumed its attack, essentially leaving the same cliffhanger as in the manga. Translation and Dub Issues Even though the correct romanization for his name was revealed in his introduction, the last part of "Kid" was cut off, leading many people to believe that there was more of his name, and used "Kidd" for his name, basing it on the pirate "William Kidd", the confirmed basis for the name. Although, after Chapter 594, it was confirmed to be "Kid". Trivia * Kid is named after a real life pirate, William Kidd, who was also nicknamed "Captain". His surname is taken from Eustace the Monk, another real life pirate. * When Kid speaks of his experiences in the Grand Line he mentions killing everyone who dared to laugh at him and his dream to find One Piece and become Pirate King. In contrast, when the Bellamy Pirates started laughing at Luffy and crew for being "dreamers", instead of responding to Bellamy's mockery, Luffy claimed that it was not a battle worth fighting. * In the 4th Japanese fan poll, Eustass Kid ranked 15th, making him the second most popular non-Straw Hat Supernova, behind Law who came in 10th. * As of now Kid has the highest known active bounty and second highest known bounty of 470,000,000. References External Links * William Kidd - Wikipedia article on the real-life pirate Kid is named after. * Eustace the Monk - Wikipedia article about real-life pirate Eustace the Monk. * William Kidd - History UK - Article about real-life pirate William Kidd. * William Kidd - Article about real-life pirate William Kidd. * Real-life pirate Eustace the Monk - Huge article,gives biographical details. Site Navigation ca:Eustass Kid pl:Eustass Kid de:Eustass Kid fr:Eustass Kidd it:Eustass Kidd zh:尤斯塔斯·基德 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Kid Pirates Category:Eleven Supernovas Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Amputees Category:South Blue Characters Category:Sabaody Archipelago Characters